


perks of insomnia

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Requested, set during Newt’s sixth year at Hogwarts, you have been dating for a couple of months or so, but every time newt tries to kiss you, he gets too flustered or finds a reason not to.





	

Newt tossed and turned in his golden yellow four poster bed, with a final sigh he flung his lanky legs out of the warm bed and into the cool night air of the hufflepuff boys dormitory. He pulled a knitted jumper over his curly mop of hair, and shuffled to the common room. it was dimly lit, only a few candles still casting their warming glow, in the corner of the cosy common room.

 

He knew who would be sat in the large squashy armchair, wrapped up in a blanket, book on your lap a steaming mug of tea held in your always cold hands. You had always had trouble sleeping, while you were at school.

 

Newt popped his head over the back of the armchair, just to make sure it actually was you, before he placed a quick kiss to the top of your head.

 

Startled you whipped your head around, to look at him with beautiful wide eyes. A lopsided smile graced his face, ‘can I join you love? You look so comfy and cuddle-able’. A sweet smile lit up her face, he waited for her small nod before he scooted in behind her, she snuggled her back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

 

Newt was quiet content, simply holding you, his cheek resting on top of your head, breathing in the scent of your hair. That was until you let out a happy little hum, newt decided to ignore it, something good must be happening in your book. A few pages later it happened again, but this time the hum held a note of curiosity, his own interest peaked, he moved slightly so he could read over your head.

 

Newts brow furrowed, ‘what are you reading, love?’ newt asked as he quickly scanned the pages. You snapped the book shut ‘nothing, it’s a text book’ you hurriedly mumbled, with a mischievous glint in newts eye, ‘hmm I wonder when that will come up in class, you might have to give me some pointers’ at that last comment you pulled the blanket up over your face. Newt chuckled ‘why are you hiding’ he only heard some muffled mumbling, something along the lines of blushing and curiosity killing cats. “you’re  hiding under the blanket because you’re blushing?’

 

A small ‘yes’ came from under the soft blanket, newt pulled the material away from your pretty face, with a dusting of rose across your cheeks, you were positively glowing.

 

He put a finger under your chin and tipped your head back gently, so you could look at him. “I was only teasing you love, read whatever your heart desires, even if it is utter filth’ newt chortled  as you prodded his stomach, an almost evil glint in your eyes, you staged a full tickle attack on him. Newt squirmed under your touch, trying desperately not to laugh to loudly, so he wouldn’t wake up the rest of hufflepuff house.

 

“alright, alright I’m sorry’ newt hadn’t realised that you had moved to sit in his lap, facing him while your nimble fingers attacked his sides.

 

Your faces were mere inches from each other, newt glanced down to your lips, finally after all of this time, he ever so gently tipped your head back and placed a soft kiss to your lips. It was fairly quick, until you pulled him for more, one hand resting at the small of your back, the other cupping your jaw. It was slow, slightly timid but still full of sincerity and love.

 

 

 

 have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

 

 


End file.
